Just Smile Already
by NatashAurel
Summary: Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tersakiti. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lemah. Karena sosok Erza Scarlet yang kuketahui adalah orang yang tegar, kuat, pemberani dan harus kulampaui / Pandangan Natsu Dragneel tentang Erza Scarlet / Set Time: After Tartaros (it doesn't make any sense at all) / Maybe contains some NaZa.


**.**

**.**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Just Smile Already by NatashAurel**

**Setting Time: After Tartaros**

**~Pandangan Natsu Dragneel kepada Erza Scarlet~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Natsu! Gray! Jangan bertengkar!" ucap Erza dengan lantang sembari menabrakkan kepalaku dengan kepala _frienemy _abadiku.

"Kyaa! Kami tidak bertengkar, Erza!" kami berkata sembari mengelus kepala masing-masing.

Mendadak kami berucap kompak dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Melihat Erza kembali memasang mimik datarnya, kami mulai bertengkar lagi—meskipun hanya saling menatap.

Lucy beserta roh peliharaannya terlihat senang melihat tingkah laku kami bertiga. Sudah bagaikan keluarga kandung. Terdiri dari dua adik yang selalu bertengkar, dan kakak yang akan melerai. Ya, itulah aku, Gray dan Erza.

Tidak kalah ketinggalannya sang dragon slayer cilik beserta _exceed_ nya. Wendy dan Carla. Mereka memaklumi sikap kami, meskipun terkadang mereka harus campur tangan dalam perilaku kasar Erza kepada kami.

"Anoo, Erza-san, kita sudah memesan tiket kereta. 15 menit lagi akan berangkat, sebaiknya kita cepat masuk ke dalam kereta"

Aku hanya memasang muka pusing mendengar kata 'kereta' itu. "Wendy.. pasangkan _troia _padaku dahulu.."

"Oi, _troia _milik Wendy sudah tidak bisa bekerja lagi padamu! Makanya, gunakan secukupnya saja." Ucap Carla dengan kata sarkasnya—bermaksud menasehati.

"Mau ikan, Carla?"

"Tidak, Happy. Sebaiknya kau simpan untuk bekal kita nanti"

Dengan begitupun, mereka berenam memasuki kereta itu. Meninggalkan diriku berada di belakang. Tanpa aba-aba, suara gemericik besi masuk ke telingaku. Melengkapi pandangan diriku yang ditarik paksa oleh Erza masuk ke dalam kereta ini.

"Erza! Tidak, uoo!"

"Tidak mau naik kereta? Jalan!"

Mendengarnya aku kalang kabut dan segera mendudukkan tubuhku di kursi sofa kereta. Aku, Lucy, Gray serta Erza seperti biasanya duduk di dalam sepasang kursi yang berhadapan. Sedangkan Wendy, Happy, Carla serta Plue duduk di pasangan kursi lain yang berada di seberang.

10 menit ke depan adalah masa tegang bagiku. Apakah pernah kau memiliki fobia atau hal yang paling ingin kau hindari? Apakah pernah juga kau mengalaminya berkali-kali? Ya, seperti itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang dihadapkan dengan mabuk perjalanan yang akan datang beberapa saat lagi.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, rasa yang tidak mengenakkan itu menghampiri tubuhku ketika kereta mulai berjalan. Kepalaku pusing, mataku buram, perutku mual, dan aku ingin muntah.

Dengan segera aku mengeluarkan kepalaku ke jendela, mengeluarkan isi perutku yang sebelumnya hampir mengotori kereta jika tak segera ku atasi—tentu kita tidak akan membiacarakan hal itu.

Perlahan aku merasa hawa panas di punggungku hilang, rasanya seperti Lucy tidak duduk di sampingku lagi. Tanpa aku sadari, Lucy dan Erza bertukar tempat duduk. Sehingga aku duduk di samping Erza dan Lucy bersama Gray.

Suara gesekan besi masuk ke telingaku, perlahan kepalaku serasa di turunkan bagai tertarik gravitasi. Kurasa Erza yang melakukannya. Aku sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk jika ia akan membenturkan kepalaku ke zirah besinya.

Tetapi itu tidak terjadi.

Dilepasnya sarung besi di tangannya. Kemudian menaruh kepalaku di pangkuannya. Ia tak peduli dengan basahnya kepalaku karena keringat, ia mengelusnya dengan pelan dan membuatku merasa nyaman.

Pangkuannya yang hangat merilekskanku.

Perlahan-lahan bisa kurasakan naluriku untuk tidur. Mataku semakin berat untuk tidak terpejam. Ditambah lagi tangan Erza yang bermain dengan mulus di kepalaku. Tak bisa kutahan lagi untuk tidur. Membenahi posisi kepalaku sedikit agar lebih nyaman, kemudian aku tertidur—di pangkuan Erza.

.

.

Mataku mengerjap pelan, bisa kurasakan aku sudah lama tertidur di sini. Lembut, empuk serta hangat. Ini tidak mungkin bantal. Aku menengok ke atas, ku lihat Erza sedang menyandarkan kepalanya miring ke arah dinding kereta—ia tertidur.

Aku juga melihat Gray dan Lucy tidur dengan memangku kepala satu sama lain. Aku sedikit tidak suka dengan pemadangan itu, tapi ya biarlah, aku sedang tidak berniat menghilangkan eksistensiku di atas pangkuan hangat ini.

Mungkin para penumpang lain akan mengira bahwa kami—aku dan Erza, serta Gray dan Lucy—adalah pasangan penyihir yang sedang menjalin kasih. Namun kenyataannya tidak. Aku merasa nyaman, dan aku tetap di sini.

Berada di dekat Erza membuatku merasa aman. Berada di dekat Erza membuatku semangat. Berada di sekitar Erza setidaknya menyadarkanku betapa pentingnya ia di hidupku.

Dari kecil, ia sudah berteman baik dengan aku dan Gray. Saking baiknya sampai-sampai kami pernah mandi bersama—dan sekarang pun itu _masih _dilakukan, tentu di beberapa kesempatan _yang tidak diinginkan untuk terjadi_. Ya, disaat kami menerima permintaan dari salah satu pendiri Fairy Tail, entah siapa namanya, aku telah lupa. Secara _sengaja_ ia membuat kami bertujuh—plus dirinya menjadi berdelapan—mandi di satu tempat yang sama.

Sesungguhnya itu bukan masalah ketika kami masih kecil. Tapi tentunya masing-masing dari kami telah mengalami sesuatu yang disebut 'pubertas' bukan? Untuk masalah melihat bagian 'itu' kami sudah sering, terutama Lucy—yang kerap kali mendadak telanjang tanpa ada 'peringatan' sebelumnya. Masing-masing dari kami memang merasa malu. Tetapi tidak dengan Erza, ia dengan beraninya malah menawarkan diri untuk menggosok punggunggu—dengan keadaannya sendiri yang telanjang. Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa ku terima dan tak bisa ku tolak.

Jadinya, aku biarkan saja dia menggosok punggung milikku tanpa aba-aba dariku.

Mari kita lewatkan bagian itu.

Mungkin rasa yang kurasakan terhadap Erza tidak sama dengan perasaan yang kurasakan terhadap Lucy dan Lisanna. Rasa ini tidak lebih kuat kepada dua gadis yang ku kasihi itu, tetapi rasa ini terasa lebih _penting_ daripada rasa-rasa lainnya.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya menangis.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya tersakiti.

Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lemah.

Karena yang kutahu dari seorang Erza Scarlet adalah sosoknya yang tegar, kuat dan pemberani.

Bagaimana juga aku ingin melampaui seorang yang cengeng, lemah dan selalu tersakiti di depanku? Dia adalah sebuah tembok yang ingin kulalui. Jika tembok itu rapuh bagai tumpukkan serpih-serpih kertas, apa aku masih mau melewatinya?

Bukannya tidak mau ataupun tidak bisa. Tetapi aku tidak usah melaluinya, aku tinggal menghancurkannya, dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Tidak akan pernah aku akan menghancurkan Erza.

Tapi aku tahu, beban yang tertaruh di bahunya itu sangat berat melebihi berat zirahnya sendiri. Beban yang tidak bisa ditanggung dengan beban lain bersamaan. Beban yang terlalu besar bahkan tidak bisa dibagi untuk ditanggung bersamaan.

Siapa pula yang mampu menahan beban perasaan Erza jika ia tak tak tahu apa yang Erza rasakan?

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat mukanya.

Aku bahkan telah bersumpah demi diriku sendiri, takkan ada satupun orang lagi yang akan membuat Erza menangis sedih. Aku bahkan akan membunuhnya jika boleh. Termasuk salah satunya Jellal. Di Menara Surga beberapa waktu lalu, ia membuat Erza menangis bak nya anak kecil kehilangan orang tua.

Aku tak bisa memaafkan Jellal di waktu itu. Tetapi Erza berkata jikalau itu bukanlah Jellal, tetapi itu adalah _Jellal yang dirasuki Zeref_. Kami bertemu Jellal lagi dalam beberapa kurun waktu yang singkat. Aku perlahan mengerti apa yang Erza maksud dan mulai memaafkannya.

Melihatnya nyaris mati saja sudah membuatku menangis tak berhenti. Aku tak ingin kehilangan lebih banyak lagi. Awalnya Lisanna, tidak mungkin Erza juga menghilang, namun waktu berjalan dan sebuah hal mustahil yang kuinginkan kembali. Lisanna masih hidup dan Erza tetap berada di sampingku.

Erza Scarlet.

Senyumnya membuat hariku terasa lebih cerah.

Tawanya memberi kesan warna lebih pada kehidupanku.

Serta ketegaran hati dan mentalnya mengajarkanku jika masih ada langit di atas langit—masih ada yang lebih menderita dibandingkan diriku, dan masih ada yang lebih kuat dibandingkan aku. Ia adalah sumber dari segala hal yang aku idamkan. Sumber dari semua semangat yang ada di hidupku. Mungkin orang _terpenting _yang pernah hidup dalam kenanganku.

Aku menyadari, selama aku memandang wajah Erza aku tak merasakan mual walaupun kereta ini berjalan. Apakah mungkin jika melihat muka Erza mual ku akan hilang? Itu pikiran bodoh. Aku hanya terlalu banyak berpikir hingga syaraf otakku tak memproses keadaan fisikku.

Perlahan kereta ini berhenti, membangunkan Erza beserta Gray dan Lucy. Ketika Erza bangun, aku bisa melihat kesedihan dan ketakutan tersirat di matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai, mari bergegas," katanya dengan tegar—menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi di dalam hatinya.

Kami berlima—minus kedua _exceed_ yang terbang—menapaki koridor kereta dengan pelan hingga sampai keluar. Kami sudah sampai di kota dimana kami akan menjalankan misi.

Erza tetap berusaha menyembunyikannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku benci melihat muka sedih itu.

Disini tidak ada Natsu yang bodoh.

Karena sekarang adanya Natsu yang perhatian terhadap temannya.

"Erza—"

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, menekuk semua jari kecuali telunjuk. Menaruhnya di kedua ujung bibir mungil Erza, kemudian menarik kulitnya sehingga membentuk sebuah senyum buatan di wajahnya.

"—teruslah tersenyum dan tertawa untukku."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**.-. cerita malem-malem yang dapet ide ketika mau tidur yeah~  
**

**Oke, lupakan yang di atas. Ga penting banget sih itu ==  
**

**Intinya saya bikin hari ini, nyelesain hari ini, dan ngepost hari ini juga :3 **

**Saya sebenarnya tidak mau ngebuat terlihat romance, tapi seperti lebih ke sahabat. **

**Tapi entahlah pikiran para readers bagaimana =w= NaZa/GrayLu(?)**

**Ya sudahlah~**

**RnR!**


End file.
